


Cass and Glass: Startrippers

by mercutiglo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Adventures, Peter is still Rex Glass, it's a platonic ship!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Peter and Cassandra are on a lil adventure.Seriously who let her drive?





	Cass and Glass: Startrippers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamnesisUnending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisUnending/gifts).



“Cassandra, I must say, I do have a quick question for you,” Peter said from the passenger seat that was just behind the pilot’s seat.

 

“What would that question be, Glass?” She barked, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, not bothering to turn her head, staring dead ahead.

 

“Have you ever actually managed to land a ship like this on another planet before?” The panic that he had been hardly suppressing poured through when they hit some sort of bump, making everything lurch to the right.

 

“Well,” she struggled through clenched teeth. “I passed the simulations for it. Barely. Because they were rigged. So, no, but hold on tight!” They were landing in the middle of a forest, how it was growing neither of them yet knew but would soon be finding out, and as Cassandra was yelling at Peter to hold on, they hit the canopies of the trees, which surely was not the best way to land a brand new ship, but was causing anything that hadn’t been meticulously fastened down to bounce all over, Peter catching what he could to prevent things from flying forward and hitting Cassandra while she was struggling to find the proper actions needed to hit the actual ground without killing the both of them. 

 

When they eventually made it to a clearing, Cassandra dropped them like a rock in the middle of it, causing the rest of the items that weren’t actually attached to the walls of the vessel to come from where they were, an onslaught of equipment coming towards Peter and hitting the back of his chair and getting caught on the second passenger’s seat next to him. Once things settled a bit and Cass was able to figure out how to make some of the horrifying beeping stop, she unbuckled herself and jumped up from her seat, turning around with a menacing smile on her face. Not that she meant it to necessarily be menacing it just sort of, came off that way since she was a Kanagawa after all. “We didn’t even die! Let’s go explore!”

 

Peter took a moment longer to respond, more frightened by the sheer closeness that they just came to death. By the time he was able to unbuckle his harness and find a camera that seemed to still have most of its parts in its case with it and stepped outside, Cassandra was already hidden somewhere in the trees, yelling as she climbed around in them like some sort of possessed monkey. “Cassandra, I grabbed a camera! Come back here and we can get some inital reactions!” It wasn’t that he didn’t entirely trust her it’s just that he…. Didn’t. He figured that if he was in for an adventure, Cassandra Kanagawa’s documentary about the lives of people on the other inhabited planets would be as invigorating of an adventure as he was sure to find for a long time coming. And it wasn’t as though it was Cecil Kanagawa who was trying to make this documentary. Then Peter might have considered his future as some kind of trader in the Outer Rim, trying to incite riots where possible, always on the move. This one he could stay as Agent Rex Glass for a while, Dark Matters Deserter. He hoisted the camera up as he saw Cass emerge again from the forest. “First reactions, go” he said, clicking it on.

 

Cassandra turned around for a moment, seeming to do something with her face, before turning back towards the camera and all of a sudden having a very professional looking expression on, nothing like the running and laughing Cass that Peter had seen mere seconds before. “This planet so far has shown signs of lifeforms similar to those that may have been exhibited on Earth, considering the existence of trees and other carbon-based lifeforms that appear to-”

 

“Stop stop stop stop stop,” Peter interrupted, causing Cass’s face to break out of her professional demeanor and instead was replaced by annoyance.

 

“What? What’d I do now?”

 

“For a Kanagawa, I thought you might be better at this.”

 

“Better at what?!”

 

Peter sighed and set down the camera before walking over to her. “You look stiff and nervous and a level of professional that can only be seen in bad television shows, and yours is most certainly not going to be a bad one. Now relax. How do you really feel? What do you think about this planet so far?” He clicked a small recorder that he had hidden in his shirt pocket that was just peeking out. The quality would be a little lower, but that was something they could work with.

 

“Well, I mean, it’s so….  _ Green _ . There are nowhere near as many trees on Mars and I get now why people used to think that Earth was beautiful. I mean, let’s be real, I know I’m a Kanagawa, but we keep our shows focused on Mars, so I’ve actually never been off the planet before except for a few times when I was little and Daddy had some meetings or something that he had to go to in the outer rim, but none of those have been anytime recently and any off-planet shooting that needs to happen we send other people to take care of, we certainly don’t do it ourselves. So honestly, Glass, I’m just excited to see what else is out here. I intentionally started us out on an uninhabited planet, because I wanted to see what it’s like at the base level, where no one else can tell us how terrible it is. And sure, maybe that wasn’t the best decision considering we may have kinda sorta crash landed, but we’ll figure it out! We can still contact people to come help us, and until they can, we still get to explore a bit!”

 

He clicked the recorder to stop, which was when Cass realized that he had actually recorded what she was saying. “Perfect. So let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY AMELIA!!!! I'm so sorry this is late and not 100% done but I promise to you I will be adding more for you as more late birthday presents I just figured that I should get what I have out to you because I feel bad that it's late already. But again, I swear. There will be more Peter/Cassandra shenanigans.
> 
> Also yes I will be continuing this a little bit (as I was starting this I was getting big Stolen Century vibes for those TAZ fans out there and that wasn't intentional) but I probably won't mention every planet.


End file.
